ZashleyTroypay Love
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of my fave couples:Zashley and Troypay. These things NEVER happened. most are rated K and T. Some m rated parts in a few oneshots
1. Oneshot 1

**Underneath Your Eyes**

Sharpay sat on his side of the tree that was connecting their houses, and rooms. She knocked on his window. He opened it. "Hey, Shar. I need a window bell, or something. A wind chime!!" Troy said, climbing into the tree, watching the sunset with his best friend. She giggled.

"Yeah, you do. How about our favorite song, 'If We Were A Movie'." she said, thinking.

"Actually, it's different. My favorite song is 'Collide'." he said to her. She grunted and stood up. "What's wrong, you're going to fall!?" he said.

"Trola! That's Troy and Lola!" She said. "You've changed! You're not my best friend. My best friend always visited me on my side twice a day at midnight and five! You used to call me your special girl. Your everything! Now it's all about Lola! She owns you and you haven't realized for the past 5 years I've been in love with you! Yeah, that's right! And, I was right underneath your eyes, Troy. You just never knew, and I hope when I walk back into my room, you'll feel as guilty as I was when I gave you the flu! I love you, Troy! But, you just blew it!" she said, than started to cry as she made her way to her window.

Troy sighed, and hit his head with his fist. He just screwed up! He did love her, but he found Lola. She was exactly like Sharpay, but everyone said she was prettier. She was new like Gabriella, but she was different. She had a great sense of humor. But, so did Sharpay. She was sarcastic, but- so was Sharpay.

It hit him. He was falling back in love with her. He sighed and walked into his bedroom.

**--Interlude--**

**--Get your food, drinks or go to the tinkletorium--**

Troy walked out of his house the next day, into the pouring rain, to break up with Lola. She was great, but no Sharpay Hannah Evans. He was in love with her, but more like puppy love. He would NEVER do anything more than make out with her.

(A/N:// Lola is played by Hannah Montana's Emily Osment, who plays Lilly Truscott and Lola Luftnagle.)

He sprinted to her front door and she opened it. "Hey, baby. What's up?" she asked, and stepped to the side as he walked in. She shut the door and walked to the living room and sat next to Troy on the couch. "Oh, I have to talk to you." he said, running his fingers through his hair. She kissed him and made her hands way to his jacket and managed to take it off. He pulled away and fiercely took his jacket.

"What's wrong? You love it when I do that!" she said, innocently.

"No, I never have. And, Sharpay made me realize your not the piece of the puzzle that fits into my life. You're just the thing that's filling in the gap that Sharpay has to be in. I realized I love you, but it's puppy love. I'm in love with Sharpay." he said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait!" he turned around, to see her. Her lip quivered as he walked towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"You walk out that door, and I will never speak to you again! Do you hear me?" she said, pointing a finger in his face.

"Okay." he said, than turned around. "Oh by the way, you're really not that pretty. You need some work done." he touched his chest, where if he were a woman, he'd have breasts. She gasped and ran to her room in tears. He felt kind of bad, but he wouldn't go to her room.

He walked out the door and ran to his house. He ran into his house and up to his room, receiving weird looks from his parents. He walked to his window and saw Sharpay laying on her bed, in sweats and a pair of slippers, the ones he gave her for her birthday. He sighed and walked out onto the tree and to her side. He sat down and noticed something-a doorbell?! She wasn't kidding when she said he needed one, but he guessed so did she. He rang the bell and their song played. He chuckled as she walked to the window.

"I thought you'd be with Lola." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I was. But, she's not too happy about us being in love." he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes twinkled as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Bu- I thought you loved her?" she said, stuttering. He gave her a look that said, 'Uh, no.' She looked down and laughed at herself. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand as she stepped onto the tree. She sat down and leaned her head against his shoulder, and removed it. They both leaned in, and ran their lips and tongues all over each others. She pulled away first.

"I love you." she said, as her hair shifted off of her shoulder.

"I love you, too." he whispered into her ear. She pulled him in for another kiss, and pulled away.

"I told you I was right underneath your eyes." she whispered.

"I know. I love that you're always going to be shorter than me. It's fun to lean down and kiss you." he whispered back. She giggled.


	2. Oneshot 2

**Disclaimer: This never happened! I don't own Zac and Ash, only the plot.**

**Parading Down The Street**

She sighed, how dare he? He said to a thousand magazines that they weren't dating. They weren't but, still, she wanted her options open. 'That Efron. I cannot believe that he isn't dating me! He's not even dating Vanessa.'

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ashley yelled. Zac walked in the door.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she set down the magazine.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just gonna take a nap. Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, I'll just head out than." he said, than he left. Ashley walked to her room and lay down, she wanted to kill him! She was so in love with him, and she wanted to puke at how he said, "We're not dating. Zashley isn't real."to the press. She really wanted to kill him. She fell asleep, thinking of Zac.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Ashley walked into her bedroom and Zac was there. "What are you-" Ashley was stopped by Zac's lips crashing into hers. She put her tongue next to his lips. He opened them and they fell on her bed. She ripped off his shirt and she ripped off his.

Ashley woke up to her phone ringing. She grabbed it.

**VANESSA**

**Ashley! OMG! I didn't no u and Zac were 2gether.**

**ASHLEY**

**We're not. Whered u hear that?**

**VANESSA**

**turn on ur tv, Ash.**

**ASHLEY**

**ok, I will.**

Ashley looked for the remote, when she couldn't find it she turned on the set from the button on it. She turned to channel 4. "Zac Efron, High School Musical and Hairspray star," the screen showed Zac chanting "Zashley exists!", "is chanting that he is dating Ashley Tisdale. Whether it's real or not is another thing." Ashley turned off the T.V.

**ASHLEY**

**omg! Y didn't u tell me!**

**VANESSA**

**sry thout u new**

**ASHLEY**

**I have to go and talk to Z and tell him i luv him**

**VANESSA**

**ok**

Ashley ran out of her room and set her phone on her table, than she ran out. She heard a ring and opened the door and flipped open her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Ashley, it's Lucas." she heard.

"I have to go bye!" she said, than hung up. She took her phone with her and ran into the sidewalk. She ran halfway, than she had a feeling. She ran back to her apartment and into her bathroom. She ran back outside and into the street. She ran to the street Zac was on. She stood next to him. "Zac. I ran halfway here and back to my apartment to go to the bathroom, than back here. Zac, I love you!" she said, out of breathe.

Zac smiled at her and kissed her. She felt his tongue against her lip and opened her mouth, happily resting her hands behind his neck, while Zac's fell to Ashley's waist. Zashley really did exist now.


	3. Oneshot 3

What Happened?

Sharpay looked at her group of friends, they were laughing. "Troy, can I talk to you-alone?" she asked the blue eyed boy.

"Sure." he said, than grabbed her hand, and they went to the hallway, outside of the cafeteria. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Troy let go of her hand, and blushed a little.

"What happened? We used to date, Troy. I miss you. It's been a few months. But, I-I miss the late night phone calls. I miss you hiding under my bed when you got in a fight with your mom and dad. I miss us, Troy." Sharpay said, bringing all the flashbacks to Troy.

Flashback

Troy walked up behind Sharpay, and covered her eyes. "Guess who." Troy said, smiling. She giggled and said his name.

"Hey, Troy." she said, turning around, shutting her locker. He kissed her cheek and she smirked.

"Hey, Sharpykins." he used her long nickname. She laughed, and messed his hair around.

"So, what's new?" she asked, intertwining her fingers into his, as they walked towards homeroom.

"Nothing. What's new with you?" he asked, as they started swinging their arms.

"Not much. I just was walking around the house and my heel broke! I had to go and get Ryan! But, he was making out with Gabriella, so I ended up wearing these." she pointed to her pair of red pumps. He laughed, and for the first time EVER, he kissed her. She embraced his kiss, and made it more passionate. They pulled away, and smiled at each other.

End Flashback

New Flashback

Sharpay ran to Troy's house, and to his window, hitting it with pebbles. He opened it up, almost being hit with another pebble. She had tears streaming down her face, they were black, courtesy of mascara.

He looked at her with worried blue eyes. "What's wrong, Sharpay?" he asked, carefully climbing down the vine of the house, in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He hopped down and hugged her and she held onto him.

"Ryan. He yelled at me. I was late, and he had a spaz attack. Troy, I didn't know where to go, so I came here. Can I-" she began her sentence, interrupted by Troy's soft touch on her waist, and his lips on hers as they slowly intertwined fingers. They slowly pulled apart.

"Yeah, let me help you up to my room." he said, than helped her climb up to his room. She took off her jacket and took off her shoes, leaving on her jeans an t-shirt. He smiled.

"Sharpay, try these." he tossed her a pair of his pajama bottoms and she gave him a smile. She quickly changed into them, and lay in his bed and he quickly turned off his light. She rolled over and kissed him. She pulled away, and she cuddled with him, as they quickly fell asleep.

End Flashback

Troy put all his weight onto his left foot. "I just. I-," he sighed, "I thought that you needed someone who was better than I was. I can't take you to expensive places! I can't afford things in your class! I'm usually broke! I don't know anything about love! I would fail if chemistry were about love!" he said, looking down. She shook her head.

"You really liked me that much?" she asked him. He nodded at her, and she smiled.

"I love you, Sharpay. I always have. I just didn't want to tell you. I think it scared me a little. I've never loved anyone before, besides my family." he blushed, telling this to Sharpay was hard.

"I love you, too, Troy. I just thought you didn't feel the same way." she said.

"You do?" he asked her, holding her hands tight.

"Yeah." she said, biting her bottom lip. He leaned in, and kissed her, but this time with more passion than he ever had before, and she kissed him back.

He pulled away, and smiled at the blonde, who was smiling back."So do you wanna give us another try?" he asked her, holding her small hands.

"Yeah, Troy. I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." he said, as they kissed once again.


	4. Oneshot 4

**Thank You, Gabriella**

Sharpay was wearing a light yellow dress. In a white area. Like heaven? She planned on driving off that cliff because without Gabriella her life sucked. Gabriella walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Sharpay, you need to leave! I have to show you something." they started to walk. "I know that you think that no one is there for you, Sharpay. But, there's this guy. He really likes you. He can't stand to see you like this." she said, than they were in her hospital room." Taylor and Ryan were crying. Chad was sipping coffee. Troy was standing against the wall. And, Sharpay's body was on on the bed.

"Who?" she asked looking from Troy to Chad. Gabriella laughed and pointed to Troy.

"He loves you, Sharpay. And, if you stay here you'll have to wait to be with him until he dies. Do you really want that?" Gabriella asked, looking at her. Sharpay was speechless.

"No, I guess not." she said. "And, Gabs?" she asked.

"Yeah?" she asked as her short curls bounced.

"Thank you, Gabriella." she said, hugging her best friend. They pulled away.

"You're welcome. Ready to go back?" she asked her.

"Yeah." Sharpay said, as she smiled at Troy. Gabriella smiled, and left as Sharpay blinked back in her body.

"Shar!" Ryan said, hugging her tightly. Sharpay hugged back.

"I'm fine." they pulled away.

"Can I talk to Troy alone?" she asked. Everyone looked a little upset that she chose Troy. But, it was okay, because they knew that he had really, really strong feelings for her. Troy looked away from his shoe on the ground, as they other pushed him away from the wall as everyone else walked away.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes twinkled with unnoticeable tears.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy, but I saw Gabriella. She told me that one of you guys likes me. I know who likes me, and I bet you don't." she said, lieing obviously.

"I know who." he replied nodding his head, as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Troy." she said, pulling away.

"I love you, too Sharpay." Troy said, taking the seat Taylor was in.


	5. Oneshot 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just thought I'd add a little more ZASHLEY to Fan Fiction!!! This did NOT happen, obviously, because it's not "Fan Truth". It's Fan Fiction

**I Hate Zanessa**

I sighed, at the article. "Is Zanessa engaged?" It said it was false. And, that they had rings. Promise Rings. I hate Zac! For loving her! For not realizing I've been here. For not knowing that I am a person too. I could have feelings for him! Okay, I DO. I lie when people ask me how I feel, if I'm depressed. I just do it because I love him. And, he hates me. He never realized how much it hurt. How much he should have asked me how I was doing the day I never went to their party. It was because I knew they'd be making out every minute they weren't talking, or eating. Now I'm getting ready for my own party.

I slipped into my black and white striped dress, and my black sandals, with an inch heel. I walked down stairs, as I heard a knock. I opened the door to reveal Zac, and her.

"Happy twenty two!" Zac said, giving me a hug, but I didn't hug back. He pulled away, and looked at me. "Ash, are you okay? You always hug me back when I hug you." he asked me.

"No reason. I just am kind of...upset. I kind of am a little depressed. But, you guys are the first here! So, go on! Mingle until the other guests come, which makes no sense." I laughed, than answered the door, again. Mitchell, Emily, Miley, Lucas, Monique, Corbin, Brenda, Dylan, and Cole were all there, and I thanked them and let them eat and dance and mingle." I walked over to Emily and Miley, and we started to chat.

"So, are you still single?" Miley asked, chewing on a piece of strawberry.

"Yeah. I kind of have my eyes on a certain someone." I said, grabbing an Oreo. Emily gasped.

"Who!? Lucas, Corbin, Zac?" she questioned.

"One of the ones you mentioned." I said.

"Lucas?" Miley asked. I shook my head.

"Zac!?" Emily asked. I leaned in and whispered yes to both of them. They smiled and went to talk to Dylan. I walked around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I looked up, at Zac.

"Ashley, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"If it's about you and V, NO." I said.

"We broke up! That's what I wanted to tell you!" he said, smirking.

"Why? You guys were great together." my mind sighed as I said the last sentence.

"I think I'm in love with another woman." he murmured.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um, someone in the Disney family." he said.

"Okay." Emily, Miley, Monique, or Brenda.

"She's a blonde." he said. Emily, and me.

"She works on a great T.V. Show that has no plans to make a movie." Oh my god! It was me! Hannah Montana was going to have a movie and a third season.

"ME?!" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, do something about it." I said. He put his soda on the table, and picked me up bridal style, than started making out with me. I kissed him back, and he set me down, but we continued to kiss. Everyone made a little circle around us, and we pulled apart. That was definitely my best birthday.


	6. Oneshot 6

**Disclaimer: This never happened! I don't own Zac and Ash, only the plot.**

**Parading Down The Street**

She sighed, how dare he? He said to a thousand magazines that they weren't dating. They weren't but, still, she wanted her options open. 'That Efron. I cannot believe that he isn't dating me! He's not even dating Vanessa.'

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Ashley yelled. Zac walked in the door.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she set down the magazine.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just gonna take a nap. Do you mind?" he asked.

"No, I'll just head out than." he said, than he left. Ashley walked to her room and lay down, she wanted to kill him! She was so in love with him, and she wanted to puke at how he said, "We're not dating. Zashley isn't real."to the press. She really wanted to kill him. She fell asleep, thinking of Zac.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Ashley walked into her bedroom and Zac was there. "What are you-" Ashley was stopped by Zac's lips crashing into hers. She put her tongue next to his lips. He opened them and they fell on her bed. She ripped off his shirt and he took off her pajama top.

Ashley woke up to her phone ringing. She grabbed it.

**VANESSA**

**Ashley! OMG! I didn't no u and Zac were 2gether.**

**ASHLEY**

**We're not. Whered u hear that?**

**VANESSA**

**turn on ur tv, Ash.**

**ASHLEY**

**ok, I will.**

Ashley looked for the remote, when she couldn't find it she turned on the set from the button on it. She turned to channel 4. "Zac Efron, High School Musical and Hairspray star," the screen showed Zac chanting "Zashley exists!", "is chanting that he is dating Ashley Tisdale. Whether it's real or not is another thing." Ashley turned off the T.V.

**ASHLEY**

**omg! Y didn't u tell me!**

**VANESSA**

**sry thout u new**

**ASHLEY**

**I have to go and talk to Z and tell him i luv him**

**VANESSA**

**ok**

Ashley ran out of her room and set her phone on her table, than she ran out. She heard a ring and opened the door and flipped open her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Ashley, it's Lucas." she heard.

"I have to go bye!" she said, than hung up. She took her phone with her and ran into the sidewalk. She ran halfway, than she had a feeling. She ran back to her apartment and into her bathroom. She ran back outside and into the street. She ran to the street Zac was on. She stood next to him. "Zac. I ran halfway here and back to my apartment to go to the bathroom, than back here. Zac, I love you!" she said, out of breathe.

Zac smiled at her and kissed her. She felt his tongue against her lip and opened her mouth, happily resting her hands behind his neck, while Zac's fell to Ashley's waist. Zashley really did exist now.


	7. Oneshot 7

**The Prom of A Lifetime**

She sat there, draped over him, across from me, Sharpay. I ran out of the hotel ballroom to the restroom.

"Sharpay! What's wrong?" Gabriella asked me, as I hid in a stall, grabbing a bunch of toilet paper to wipe my eyes.

"Just allergies." I said, trying to hide my tears.

"Sharpay, what's wrong? Is it the shade of your dress, the food, the drinks?" Gabriella asked me. I opened the stall and came out as my black and white polka dot dress with the blue big bow swayed as I moved.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she asked, approaching me and handing me eyeliner and mascara from her clutch.

"Uh, nothing. I'd upset you too much." I said, as new tears formed and dripped to the floor.

"What is it, Sharpay? You can tell me anything." she said, touching my arm.

"Well, I kind of have feelings for _him._" I said, referring to Troy.

"Really? You still like Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm in love with him." I said, blushing.

"Well, dance with him. I like Ryan anyway." Gabriella confessed to me, with a blush, as well.

"Really, that's great. But, why did Troy ask you?" I asked.

"He told me that he really likes this girl in our class, but he wanted to make her jealous by taking me. I agreed to make Ryan jealous." Gabriella looked down, at her white and pink dress.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." she said, than we hugged. We both walked back to the gang's table.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. I'm just going to get something to drink." I said, than walked to the punch table, hoping he'd follow me. He walked behind me and stood next to me, pouring himself some punch. I poured myself some punch, as we looked at the couples dancing, as Ryan and Gabriella walked on the dance floor.

I laughed.

"I feel so pathetic for coming to the prom with my brother as my date." I laughed again.

"Well, I only asked Gabriella to make someone else jealous." Troy laughed and took another sip of his punch.

"Hey, since we both don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, maybe, do you wanna dance?" Troy choked out.

"Of course." I said, than we put our cups on our table, and walked to the dance floor as the song changed to a slow song. I put my arms around his neck and he rested his on my waist. We smiled at each other every once in a while.

"You know, I'm a horrible dancer. That's why we're slowly going around in a circle." Troy whispered.

"It's okay, I like things slow. Like relationships for example." I whispered back to him, and he blushed.

"Me, too. I've never-" he began.

"Me either." I said, quietly. He smiled as we leaned in and kissed, than started making out, as we danced.

"There's a first rime for everything." I whispered into his ear. He smirked, than picked me up bridal style and carried me to his hotel room.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I ran my fingers in his hair, as he pulled off my dress. I smirked and kissed him, taking off his jacket. He smiled at me and made out with me. I moaned in pleasure and he slipped my bra off, and I clung my legs on his waist, as he took off my shoes. Than, I took off his dress shirt.

"Now, for you." I smiled and kissed his chest and stomach as he smiled and moaned twice. He took off his dress pants and boxers, that's when the action began.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

I woke up on top of Troy, and smiled, as I heard him snore. I rolled off of him, waking him up. "Sorry, Troy." I said, as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Today's Sunday. So, do you wanna hit a movie tonight, and just relax today." he asked me. I moaned at the way he touched my chest, pulling me back onto him.

"Okay." I whispered. "Do you want me to slide on my robe and get some of my bubble bath, than coming back here, and we can take a bath together?" I asked him, stroking his stomach.

"Sure, whatever you want." he said.

This was a prom of the lifetime.


	8. Oneshot 8

You know what you did, Troy. You made me feel amazing! I was always thinking of you. Always thinking of the way you laughed is strictly what I think about now. I want to smile every time I see hearts or old pictures of you. You're so cute, sweet, nice…. You amaze me Troy Bolton.

You walked past me. "Hey, Troy." I said casually.

"Oh hey, Sharpay." you said so perfectly.

"I was wondering-" I got cut off by stupid Montez. You're little girl toy. You sleep with her every night and everyone knows it, too.

"Troy, sweetie, we have to get going." she says.

"Troy! Break up with her." I say suddenly.

"What?!" you ask.

"Don't act like you never loved me, Troy. You wanted to be mine before she came!" I said, then slammed my locker and ran to the bathroom to cry my eyes out.

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" My voice was called by yours. Oh, Troy, my mouth curves into a small smile, than a regular facial expression.

"Sharpay, everything you said was true." I heard you say. What were you doing in the GIRLS bathroom.

"I love you, and I left her. She's probably crying her eyes out now. Just like you." I could hear your voice become much sweeter when you said the last sentence. I sniffled and opened the bathroom stall door.

"Troy." my voice started to drag as I ran into your arms.

"Shar." your voice was soothing as it hit my hair. I quickly moved and kissed you as fast as possible, as we passionately kissed. It sounded sleazy when our lips met after we grasped for air every few seconds.

"Sharpay, wanna go to my house after school?" you asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

That, Troy was the best day of my life. You were my first. You know why I still love you? Because I just do!

This letter has one meaning: Will you please marry me, Troy?

Love, Sharpay

Troy's response

Sharpay,

One word to say: Yes.

Love, Troy


	9. Update

**Guess What?!**

**I'm going to have to stop**

**some of my stories**

**because i have new ones**

**I really wanna get out!!**

**But, some will have a chapter, than**

**eventually, I'll add the sequel...**

**this affects only 2 stories:**

**Closet Kisses**

**&&**

**Troypay: Hate or Love?**

**The stories I'm not going to do are:**

**AHH! MY DREAM IS OUT TO THE WORLD!!**

**Because Of A Girl**

**YouTube Lovers: A Troypay Story**

**&&**

**Loving Me, Loving You ((Going To POSSIBLY Bring This Back))**

**The Ones I Will Bring Back/Do ASAP:**

**Operation: Kyella**

**The Suite Life Of High School Musical ((After A Short Break 1 Month))**

**Ever Ever After ((With My BFF, Jaymee))**

**&&**

**ZashleyTroypay Love ((After A 1 Month Break Also))**

**I Hope I Didn't Upset All Of You..The YouTube Lovers One Is A BIG Hit, But **

**I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Do It! ((SOOOO SORRY:( (JUST SOOO SWAMPED)**

**Love,**

**  
Taylor **


End file.
